Rise of the Dark Knight
by Wolf2
Summary: The galaxy is in chaos, and one man stands up to the challenge of protecting the galaxy. The question is, will he rise or will he fall?


**Hello everybody and here is the first chapter of this story, I apologize if most of it sound confusing but most of the info is what i got from Wookieepedia. Plus i hope you would like this story.**

**As of now this story is set during the second season of the Clone Wars 2008 TV series and its before 'Senate Murders' and before its prequels 'Heroes on Both Sides' and 'Pursuit of Peace' and also before the Zillo Beast episodes while its after the Mandalorian episodes in the second season.**

**Wolf2 OWNS NOTHING. NOTHING. except for a few ocs I might be making up and as for the 'NOTHING. NOTHING.' quote, that belongs to Sergeant Shultz from Hogan's Heroes.**

**Also story rating may vary between T and MA.**

**Enjoy.**

_(Docks under the Derrick Major Normal POV):_

In a shadowy part of of the docks, there was a group of thuggish looking men carrying packages from a light freighter ship to about five large, cargo containers. On top of some of the cargo containers and on the ground forming a circle around the area were wearing armor and carried weapons. They were acting as the guards of the delivery. Then the group stopped and looked at a approaching limo speeder pulling up with a RapidResponse police speeder bike. The bike had a tall six foot tall human male with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a Coruscant Security Forces Detective uniform and had a Coruscant Security Forces issued blaster. the limo speeder stopped alongside the police speeder bike and the detective got off the bike and walked to the thugs and guards and stopped in front of them as they looked nervously at each other and the guards were nervously fingering their trigger fingers around their blaster triggers.

"You bounty hunters must be new to the job." said the detective to the guards or bounty hunters who looked at each other confused. Then one of the thugs who were loaded the supplies into the cargo containers, a Twi'lek male sighed in relief and said, "Oh its okay. Its just Flash, he is with us."

Everyone relaxed and Flash just smirked and said "Just get everything done before some cop not paid off comes by and discovers our little operation."

Soon everyone was back to work and Flash walked off to the limo.

"Who was that Flash guy?" asked a slightly curious Weequay guard to a guard in Mandalorian armor at a far end of the area.  
"That was Lieutenant Flash, a detective guy with the cops. Mr Falconeè has been paying him off for years and Flash always covers up for us." said the Mandalorian guard half happy and then he said with a chuckle, "If Flash wasn't around, we wouldn't have our jobs."

Suddenly there was an almost silent gasp from their right at the spot where another Weequay guard once was at an open cargo container far from the group. It seemed as if the Mandalorian guard and his Weequay companion along with a human guard with long sandy blonde hair holding a blaster carbine rifle were the only ones to hear it and they walked off to the gasp and little did they know it just made them separated farther from the group.

The Mandalorian guard drawn out two blaster pistols and lead the other two guards carefully down the area, then he stopped and motioned the human guard to go down another path and he nodded and obeyed. The Mandalorian and the Weequay continued towards the container and the Weequay said, "Hey, Sikes? You there?"

Right after he asked that, the lights in the lampposts above them suddenly started exploding one by one in small explosions as something hit them sending small bits of sparks and glass everywhere but miraculously not harming the two guards. Suddenly a small object landed right at their feet and the Mandalorian holstered his left blaster pistol and reached down and pick up the object. he showed it up to where both of them could see it and it was a small piece of copper-like colored metal that was cut in a type of angular bat had the wing and tail parts sharpened to a point that it could be like a cutting tool.

The Mandalorian was studying it intently till he saw the Weequay guard was no longer looking at the piece of metal and up in the air in a mix expression of confusion, fear, and shock.

"What is it?" asked the Mandalorian and then he looked up to see what he was looking at and up on a lamppost was a large black object that was hanging upside down.

"What the hell is.." the Mandalorian was about to ask when the thing suddenly in a blink of an eye opened up its arms into wings and swooped down and wrapped its body around the Mandalorian and dragged him up into the dark, night sky before the guard had a chance to react and scream.

The Weequay screamed in terror and fired his blaster relentlessly in the air trying to hit the creature but to no avail and stopped shooting when it was gone and ran down a path forgetting which way he came from and just tried to run to escape the creature.

Elsewhere, in the limo. Flash was sitting in it next to a large Qurran who had a stuffed animal in his hand and they looked confused to the outside through the window once they heard a scream and gunshots.

"What was that?" asked the Qurran cautious and confused.

"Sit tight, I'll go check it out." said Flash as he got out the limo and closed the door behind him and walked off to where the scream came from.

Back to the sandy blonde human, he was down a path looking around with his blaster ready to shoot the first sign of a danger he saw. suddenly he heard footsteps running and turned to the running being and saw it was the Weequay guard.

"COME ON, WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE." said the Weequay as he ran past the human and motioned for him to follow. Just when he was about to, a large black creature just swooped by and grabbed the Weequay and the human guard shot at the creature trying to hit it and got two hits on its back but it didn't even flinch before it literally flew off into the sky and disappeared before the human guard could finish a blink.

The guard realized he was now alone and frantically scanned the whole area around him from the sky to the ground and every other direction he could think the creature could come after him from.

Back at the loading area, all of the guards and the loaders that had stayed there were crowded in a group looking in all directions with their blasters drawn to blast anything that they think is a hostile when Flash came running up and he asked in a stern voice, "What the hell was with the screaming and shooting?"

"We don't know." said a human loader and the Twi'lek from early said, "Four of our guards are missing, we don't know where they are."

Suddenly there was a soft banging sound in the distance and more blaster shots. Flash looked around and then said to the group, "Try to hide the drugs, don't get separated from the group. And once you hide those drugs, make sure they wont be traced back to us. Then you guys get the hell out of here."

A few of the guards nodded their heads as the loaders went to hide the supplies they were loading earlier, which would be the drugs. After they started to obey his orders, he took off back to the limo.

Soon he arrived at the limo and opened the car door but didn't go in and said to the Qurran, "You better split boss. Something bad is going here." and with that the Qurran gave an understanding nod and Flash closed the door and got on his speeder bike and took off.

Back to the human guard, he saw a shadow of maybe the creature go by and shoots off two or three shots where he sees the shadow but it disappears before the shots reach him.

Soon his anger started flaring and he shouted out in a loud and commanding voice, "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Here." whispered a low masculine voice which only the guard heard as he showed signs of cringing in fear and slowly turned around and saw it was behind him and was upside down and he could tell it had short but scary black horns or pointed ears and its dull glowing white eyes were staring back into his own brown ones. Before the guard could scream in terror, he was suddenly sent into a world of darkness.

At the limo, the Quarren, crime lord Falconeè, had left the safety of his limo and went to check out the situation for himself and then when he was within ten to fifteen meters of the group and then a black humanoid creature swooped down in the center of the group and faster than any of them could react, it began pummeling them one by one.

As the group of guards and loaders, most of them ignoring that they had guns charged at the creature and some tried to use their guns as clubs against it only to be beaten and knocked down.

Since he didn't have a weapon or was going to be any good in a fist fight against whatever this thing was, Falconeè ran back to his limo and got in.

"GO! DRIVE!" he shouted at the driver but the driver didn't even start the speeder or say anything and the crime lord looked into the front and saw the driver was unconscious.

"Kriff." he said as he frantically looked around the limo for something to defend himself with. He then saw his antique, ancient slugthrower double barrel shotgun in its case hiding under the seat and reached down and opened the metal case and pulled the gun out with the slugthrower shells for it and began to load it as if he had done it before.

Back at the fight area, all thugs were on the ground either moaning in pain or unconscious while the lone dark humanoid's legs could only be seen. they had one rugged but polished and new looking black boots and behind them flowed a black cape. Its cape only moved slightly when its legs slowly moved away from the group of unconscious thugs.

Back at the limo, Falconeè had the shotgun ready to fire and looked out the windows trying to figure out where the creature would come from. From the limo, he could look out the window and see his men were laying on the group beaten and the creature was gone.

"What the hell are you?" asked the Quarren to no one in particular till suddenly the glass window that was the sunroof over him broke and two black human hands reached down and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him out of the limo and onto the roof.

What he saw shocked him, he was held by a creature that was apparently a human or a near human close to human in black suit with a billowing black cape and his face minus the mouth and chin was covered by a black cowl with pointed black horns or ears and his eyes were a dull glowing white that was definitely abnormal. Its face seemed to be contorted into a permanent scowl and in a deep growl-like voice, "I'm Batman." and it shocked the crime lord with fear and awe on his face and his own back and deep down in his core was filled with fear.

After a few seconds of it telling the crime lord what it was, seeming to have heard the crime lord from outside the limo, the 'Batman' then gave a hard headbutt to the Quarren's forehead and the crime lord was unconscious instantly while the Batman was unfazed.

The batman then slowly turned his head to something that was a little bit of a distance away from the limo and there was an elderly male Duros hobo standing next to a cargo container, and his coat, though was dirty and slightly worn, seemed to expensive and well made to belong to a homeless man who looked like he hadn't had a bath in years. The Duros had some food in his hand and was looking at the Batman in slight fear, but mostly awe.

"Nice coat." said the Batman in his deep voice as he took off into the night sky with Falconeè in his hands and they both disappeared into the night sky and all the Duros hobo could say in a sorta whisper was 'Thanks.'

_(Coruscant Security Force Police Station, Coruscant, Normal POV):_

Twi'lek Sergeant Jaames Gordonn was sitting at his desk typing up a report in his office when his office door opened and there was Human Lieutenant Tan Divo.

"Well Jaames, I see you are busy working." said Divo in his annoying, arrogant, and commanding voice.

"What is it you want Lieutenant?" said Jaames hiding his annoyed tone as he continued to type.

"Just wanted to know where your partner Lieutenant Flash was?" said Divo as he walked into the office and began inspecting the shelf with holo-pictures on them.

"I don't know, he doesn't always tell me what he is going to do." said Jaames as he looked up at Divo.

"Hmm interesting." said Divo as he wiped his idex figure on the shelf then inspected his finger before wiping it off with a slight hint of disgust on his face.

The door opened again this time there was a police droid and it said to the two organic cops, "Lieutenant Divo, Sergeant Gordonn, you have been ordered by Senior Command Lenob to go down to the docks under the Derrick Major. A situation involving a drug smuggling group."

"Very well, tell Senior Command Lenob we'll be on our way." said Divo with a slight bit of arrogance. Jaames was already up and getting his coat on while holstering his blaster pistol and walked out the door with Divo behind him.

_(Docks under the Derrick Major, Coruscant, Normal POV):_

At the edge of the crime scene, Jaames and Tan Divo pulled up in a police speeder and walked towards human Senior Command Lenob who was standing with Lieutenant Flash looking at the group of thugs who were sitting on the ground handcuffed, and Flash then noticed the two approaching.

"You guys took your time getting here." said Flash with a cocky smile.

"We ran into some traffic." said Jaames.

"What is the situation Senior Command Lenob?" said Divo as if ready to play kiss up the first chance he got.

Well according to an eyewitness, he..." said Lenob as he turned to them and stopped to look past the two officers. They then turned to see two human males in white short robes, one was a dark skinned human with a bald head and the other had auburn hair and a beard. What caught the most attention was that the auburn haired one had segments of white blaster armor on with his robes and their robes were the same kind Jedi wore. Another feature that gave them away as Jedi were the lightsabers on their belts.

"Masters Windu and Kenobi, what is it I can do for you?" as Lenob the two Jedi Masters.

"We were told about a drug bust and told it would be of interest to us." said Windu in a stern voice.

"Okay then, well all we got here is that someone busted a drug smuggling operation and I don't know how this would be of interest of the Jedi Order." said Lenob .

"I think its because the guys who were caught worked for a famous crime lord." said a voice and everyone turned and saw it was a human patrol officer.

"Who might that be?" asked Kenobi in a slight curious tone.

"We have reason to believe that the crime lord is Falconeè." he said. The men then either gave him a questioning or a surprised look.

"Even if there were some kind of evidence, I don't think it might be enough to confront him and possibly charge him." said Jaames.

"I wouldn't think so sergeant." he said as he nodded to a direction away from the group and looked at it while the men looked in that direction. What they saw caused them to walk closer to it, it was a large searchlight that was set up to face the sky and it had a few cops surrounding it. There were some chains on it as if it was holding something onto it. Once they reached it, they were shocked to find it was crime lord Falconeè and he was unconscious and chained to be in front of the light, which was on. He had on a tattered coat which had parts of it spread out in front of the light and his arms were stretched out like wings.

"What the hell is that?" asked a unknown organic cop as he pointed to the sky where the light was projecting. The police officers and the two Jedi looked up and saw a white circle from the searchlight and in it was a kind of dark winged thing caused by Falconeè shadow and it vaguely resembled a species of bat or gundark by the looks of it. The group at the searchlight were either looking confused at it or in awe.

Lenob was the first to break his gaze and ordered the police droids and organic cops to cut the crime lord down and only Divo, Flash, Jaames, and the two Jedi Masters continued looking at the image in the sky.

_(Coruscant Underworld, Coruscant, Normal POV):_

"Okay Snips, I'm going to check this place out, wait out here and don't let anyone that looks suspicious leave." said Anakin Skywalker to his padawan Ahsoka Tano.

"Yes, master." she said as he went into the building. Ahsoka then looked around the area with a look of confidence in her eyes. Just then she felt the presence of someone watching her. She turned to her right and not far from her and leaning on the wall of a building with one foot on the wall was a human male that looked to be a little younger than her master but still older than her with black hair and a black jacket and he was silently watching as he smoked a cigarra. She then raised a facial marking and then patted the lightsaber on her belt.

He merely blew out the smoke and didn't take his eyes off of her. She was starting to get suspicious and then uncomfortable when his eyes seem to start to roam around her body and she crossed her arms and glared at him.

"What are you staring at me like that for?" she asked him. He didn't answer as he dropped the cigarra to the ground and stomped on it.

"Well?" she asked again. He then stood up and walked around the corner into an alley and out of eyesight.

"HEY!" she shouted as she ran after him and ran into the alley and to her surprise, he was gone.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" questioned a low, seedy voice from a dark corner of the alley to her left as a green skinned male Twi'lek stepped into view with a smug smirk on his face.

"Apparently a little Jedi girl who lost her way." said another voice and the human she saw from earlier appeared out of the shadows like a ghost to her right. Just before she could react, two strong hands grabbed her wrists and kept her from trying anything or escaping.

"Didn't those Jedi Masters ever tell you not to leave the Temple by yourself?" said her captor in a husky voice. Ahsoka then tried to struggle free but it didn't do much good to break free.

"Looks like we have to tell her why." said the human deviously and when he was about to try something, the person who was holding here was suddenly torn away and she was dragged to the ground and landed on her back, but freed from the person's clutches. Then she heard what sounded like someone being pounded twice and then being thrown into some metal waste cans (**Star Wars equivalent of trash cans**) to her left. She then looked to the sound of the noise and it looked like a human man who had just lost a fist fight against a trandoshan laying unconscious.

"What is that thing?!" shouted the twi'lek in terror. She looked up at him and the human and their eyes were wide open in terror at something behind her.

"Let's get out of here." said the human as he and his buddy started to run away. Ahsoka watched their running forms as they got farther away and then she noticed something on the ground. She could see the shadow of something tall standing behind her. It's form was hard to tell but its head resembled that of a human or humanoid and on the top of its head were two stubby horns but they were still menacing even in a shadow.

"Are you okay?" asked a low, almost growl-like like but yet soft male voice coming from the figure behind her. Ahsoka slowly turned around, think this figure must be some sort of monster, and looked up at it and to her surprise, she could see, since the light where she was slightly bright enough so see the figure, a tall humanoid with a black, seemingly armored suit on with a large black cape that covered most of its form minus its upper torso and his head had on a black cowl or mask that looked like it would function as a helmet and its horns seemed fake rather than real but they could be covered by the mask. most of its face was covered too to conceal its facial features but the only part not covered was the part around his mouth and chin.

Whatever this humanoid was, it appeared to her to be a human or a near-human that was close to human with white skin but its eyes seemed to be a dull glowing white that gave no other emotions except for the permanent scowl his mask was giving.

"I asked if you were okay. Are you?" said the figure in the same voice as before but with a slightly annoyed tone and not are growl-like as before but still a deep husky-type that was intimidating.

"Uhhhh yeah." said Ahsoka with fear clearly in her voice. It then reached its arm out at her and held out its hand that was covered in a black leather glove with small bulges on the knuckles as if it was silently asking if she need help up. She took the hand and it pulled her up with little to no effort on its part.

When she was back on her feet, she noticed he was still taller than her and that he was possibly as tall as her master if not taller and her master was 1.88 meters tall! (**For those who are** **unfamiliar with metrics, 1.88 is equal to 6 feet and 1 3/4 inches tall or 6 feet 2 inches**) Ahsoka silently stared in fear and shock at the figure in its eyes with were unreadable and she managed to quickly say to him but it sound something like muttering, "Thanks.".

"Go home kid, its dangerous out here at night." said the figure as it walked past her and down the alley.

"Wait!" she shouted without knowing and it did stop but didn't turn to face her. She managed to quickly come up with a question, "Who are you?"

He didn't answer for a few seconds and then her comm went off with two quick beeps. She looked at it then back at the figure but to her shock, it was gone. She looked down the alley to see if she could see him but couldn't.

The comm went off again and she pushed the button and asked "Yes?" without taking her eyes off the alley and continued looking for the figure.

"_Ahsoka? Where are you? What happened?_" he asked over the comm. She looked a little bit down the alley and replied "In a alley nearby."

"_Are you alright? Why did you run off to an alley?"_ he asked. Ahsoka started skimming in her brain for a answer and said, "I'm alright, and I thought i saw someone suspicious."

"_Okay well get over here, we need to report back to the council._" he said before cutting the connection. Ahsoka then looked around the alley one more time but saw nothing. Giving up on trying to find her rescuer, she turned and ran back to where her master was.

_(Senator Elizabeth Wayne's Office, Republic Executive Building, Senate District, Coruscant, Normal POV):_

Senator Elizabeth Wayne was sitting in his chair in her office reading a holopad. She was interrupted from her reading by the commlink on her desk and she pushed the button and asked 'Yes?"

"_Senator Wayne, this is David Fury. I am here to discuss some urgent matters with you._" said a male voice on the other end.

"Very well, come in." replied Senator Wayne as the doors that led out of her office opened and a dark skinned human male with a black trench coat walked in.

"Mr Fury, how may I help you?" asked Elizabeth in a formal tone.

"Actually senator, I am here to be of some help." said Fury in a informative tone as he stopped and stand in front of the desk.

"What do you mean?" asked the confused senator.

"I am sure you are aware that with the current war going on, the Jedi and clones and the government has its hands tied fighting against the droid armies and are having a lot of trouble in keeping down crime and helping civilians during disasters on the home fronts. Am I correct?" Fury said as he produced a holopad from his pocket but it wasn't turned on.

"Unfortunately yes." said the senator as he slightly leaned towards Fury with her blue eyes narrowed curious and a little suspicious.

"What if were to say that i had a proposed project on a team," said Fury as he paused and then said, "That is not under control of the government," putting emphasis on the part of the proposed team being not under control of the government before continuing "that would take care of the crime and disasters."

The senator thought for a bit and then said, "That sounds interesting Mr Fury, but what does this have to do with me? Shouldn't you be discussing this with Chancellor Palpatine?"

"Actually I cam to you because it involves your brother, and a recent costume party get up he decided to wear." said Fury with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" asked the senator.

"Oh you will find out soon enough." Fury said cryptically as he set the holopad on the desk in front of the senator who picked it up and looked at it.

**Well that's the end, I hoped you all like it and please leave reviews, friendly ones please. plus I did base parts of this chapter on a few scenes from Batman Begins so i don't own how the opening scene went.**


End file.
